Not Another One
by InvisibleJediMaster
Summary: Another Sue shows up in the Jak and Daxter world, but this one acts really strange. She thinks metal heads are just legends, thinks long ears are normal, doesn't know about eco, has never heard of Haven City, and is surprised that Daxter can speak.


"Well, Jak, we should at least go see?"

"Why? They're all the same. Overbearing, attractive, somehow know everything about us, good fighters, with some sort of screwed up past."

"But the map says she's outside the city this time, and there are Metal Heads all over the pumping station."

"She can probably take care of herself."

"Not if she's unconscious."

"And how would you know she's unconscious?"

"The dot on the map hasn't moved since it appeared."

"That is kinda strange."

"We can scout the area and see what's up."

"Fine, we'll go. ...Why are you trying to persuade me, this time?"

"She might be mmmmm, you know?" At the 'mmmmm,' Daxter's hands outlined womanly curves in the air.

Jak sighed and picked up his gun. Daxter, holding onto the map securely, leapt up to Jak's shoulder and the pair left with the pumping station destination in mind.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

"So where is she?" Jak asked Daxter as he shot the metal heads near the city entrance.

"The map says she's still over by those pipes you like to hoverboard on. The ones going over the water."

After twenty minutes or so, mostly spent clearing out metal heads, they'd reached the area. It didn't take long to find the girl, who was collapsed on the other side of the water channel across the two pipes. She was definitely unconscious.

"Hey, look, there she is!" Daxter spotted her. "She doesn't look like much, though."

"You are the one who wanted to come out here. I didn't want to deal with another Sue."

In a moment, Jak had hoverboarded across to her location. Daxter immediately jumped to the ground and walked around the unmoving figure to get a better look.

"Her hair looks normal enough." She was lying on her side, so he pushed her shoulder and she rolled to her back. One foot slipped on the ground and her leg straightened. "No curves at all! Oh, the tragedy!" She did, in fact, have curves, just not to the degree that Daxter would appreciate. "And she's kinda flat." Daxter continued walking up around her head. "Her ears are like ours, instead of those stubby little round things the girls who usually come here have. Oh! And she smells like you, and kinda dirty."

"She smells like me? What is that supposed to mean, Dax?"

"You know, like you. Like eco."

Jak sighed. "That's just great. She _is_ a Sue. What kind of eco?"

Daxter took a close sniff of her shoulder. "Green eco and dark eco."

"Not another Dark Sue..." Jak growled, not noticing the twitch of fingers near Daxter's tail.

Daxter, with his sharp hearing, heard the girl's breathing pattern suddenly change. "I think she's waking up, Jak."

Her eyes, which were a grayish blue color as normal as her brown hair, opened and tried to focus. All she could se at first was a bizarre orange thing leaning over her, so she jerked to the side and sat up to get out from under it. Then she rubbed her eyes, trying to get them to focus faster. She could see a short orange thing, a taller guy, the ground which had grass, and, beyond the edge of the ledge they were all on, water and a small island.

None of it was in any way familiar, considering she last remembered being in a hospital and feeling sick.

"Where is this?"

The tall guy answered, in a different voice than the one she'd heard first. Maybe she'd just been imagining things. It obviously couldn't be the orange animal. "You are at the pumping station outside Haven City."

"Haven...City? Where is Haven City?"

"On the coast."

Her expression was of confusion. "Is it small? Where's the nearest major city?"

"Haven is big, but the nearest big city is probably Kras, the racing city," Daxter provided this information.

She looked shocked. "You speak!?"

Jak and Daxter shared a look. A Sue had never acted like this, before. She didn't know Haven, or Kras, or of them?

"Of course I speak! I am Orange Lightning--za-za-zing!--and this is my partner, Jak."

She looked stunned for a moment, then said, "I'm still dreaming. My fever isn't gone, and I'm dreaming." She seemed to be talking to herself.

"Dreaming?" came from Daxter.

"Fever?" commented Jak.

"Yeah; I'm in the hospital right now, and I'm sick." Since she was dreaming, she didn't mind telling the strangers this information. "I think it was a fever; my skin felt all burn-y and hot, and my muscles hurt. I don't usually get sick that much, so I don't know. The doctor said I had eco poisoning or something, but I don't even know what eco is. How would I get poisoned? What's eco?"

"You don't know what eco is?"

She shook her head. Jak and Daxter were stunned. They'd never seen a Sue who didn't know what eco was. Yet Daxter said she smelled like eco.

"But you have long ears!"

"Of course I do! That's normal, isn't it? Everyone has long ears. Except if they have an accident."

"You said you were sick. How do you feel now?" Jak asked.

"Normal. That's how I know I'm dreaming."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alex. Who are you?"

"I'm Jak. Orange Lightning here is Daxter."

Daxter repeated his za-za-zing movement with sound effects.

A loud animal roaring sound came from the distance somewhere. Jak and Daxter didn't even twitch. Alex jumped in surprise. "What was that!?"

"Probably a metal head."

"Metal head? They exist?"

"Of course they exist. We fight them all the time. Haven City is shielded against them, but they still attack sometimes en masse. It's kinda why it's called _Haven_ City, and not something else like Kras or Sandover."

"Sandover? Where's Sandover?"

"It doesn't exist any more, but it used to be where Haven City is now."

The metal head roar echoed again.

"We should leave, unless you want to see a metal head up close."

"I'd rather not."

Jak had to carry her across the pipes as he hoverboarded, but he made her walk on her own after that.


End file.
